Holly Jolly Christmas Party
by river1983
Summary: Summery: The boys are on a case and have to attend a couples only Christmas party to gank the monster. It wasn't like Dean had any female friends to go with, and he sure as hell wasn't going with Sam...that leaves one option: Cas. VERY CLICHE, if you don't like that, you won't like this. Just a heart-warming fic for holiday Season!


**Holly Jolly Christmas Party**

 **Summery: The boys are on a case and have to attend a couples only Christmas party to gain some clues. Dean sure as hell isn't going with Sam, and Sam was better at research then attending a party...so he goes with Castiel.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **A/N: Merry Christmas (To those who celebrate)! I couldn't resist writing this little ficlet, it might be weird because I just kind got hit with inspiration. This is gonna be very cliche and kinda fluffy, I hope you're prepared. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Oneshot/Ficlet?**

"Seriously? A Christmas party?"

Sam nodded. "Apparently it's couples only."

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. He, Sam, and Castiel were taking this case because it was so close to Lebanon, where the bunker was. They already suspected it was a vampire, but people seemed to only disappear during these Christmas parties, so Sam figured why not snoop around at one?

"Who the hell has a couples only Christmas party?"

Sam shrugs. "This vamp or whatever this is only attacking during Christmas parties, so why not go to one and investigate around one?"

Dean snorted. "Well, we don't exactly have any female friends to take for a spin."

"Why don't you and Cas go?"

Dean looked to Cas, who had said nothing on the matter. "I don't mind," Castiel said slowly. "It won't take long-we just need to watch out for any disappearances."

Dean sighed. "I guess we're doing this."

 **yeet**

Dean adjusted his suit jacket, scowling at it. Apparently it was a very fancy party, so he and Cas would have to dress up. He did _not_ like suits. (And considering he had to where them so much, the hatred for them was a bit self-explanatory.) He walked out of the bathroom and saw Cas, standing in his usual attire but without the trench coat or tie, just sporting a crisp white button up and black dress pants. He was tying his tie in the mirror.

He looked towards Dean, raising an eyebrow. "Are you ready to go?"

Dean buffered for a bit, taking in his friend's astoundingly hot appearance.

Wait what?

He shook his head. "I mean, uh, yeah. Let's go."

As he walked out with Cas, he debated whether or not he _really_ hated suits as much anymore.

Sam rolled his eyes as they walked out, then turned to his computer to read up on more lore.

 **yeet**

Dean closed the trunk on the Impala, sliding his knife into his pant leg (he couldn't conceal a machete) and checking to make sure he had his lighter and his gun. They were at this fancy little place, easy to sneak in and make themselves blend in.

He raised an elbow. Cas looked at it confused.

"We have to act coupley, right?"

Cas blinked once then slowly hooked his arm with Dean's. "I suppose so."

Dena gulped nervously as he and Cas made their way inside.

As they walked through the door, they took in the scene around them. Couples were everywhere, unsurprisingly. Many were either at the bar, on the dance floor, or just chit chatting.

Dean dropped his elbow and settled with taking Cas' hand. "You, um, want to sit at the bar?"

Cas squeezed his hand. "I'm okay with that."

They found two empty seats and immediately a bartender came over.

"You guys together?" He immediately asked.

Dean blushed and started to stutter. Cas calmly took his hand and smiled at the bartender. "Yes we are. Can we have two rum and Cokes please? Thank you."

The bartender nodded, and went off to make their drinks.

"Sorry. I just, uh, froze for a second." Dean apologized.

"You're fine Dean. Though I didn't take you as much of a shy person when it came to relationships."

Dean laughed at that. They received their drinks and turned around to face the crowd, scanning it.

So far no one nor did anything look suspicious. Cas' enhanced eyes raked through the crowd, filing away every face so that later he could asses if anyone was missing. Dean looked to see if anyone seemed suspicious, but didn't find anything too alarming.

He turned to tell Castiel this but was cut off as another man came and started talking to Cas.

"Hey there."

The man wasn't bad looking. He had a nice head of black hair and dressed in a all black suit with the exception of his tie, which was white. He had a cocky grin and stared at Cas, raking his eyes down his body.

Dean eyed him suspiciously.

"Um, Hello." Cas responded awkwardly, shifting in his seat and taking a sip of his drink.

"You with anyone?"

"Yeah, me actually," Dean spoke up suddenly. "It's a couples event, or did you not hear?"  
The man laughed gently. "That's too bad," He looked at Cas once more, licked his lip, then left. Dean glared at his back, then turned back to Cas who looked confused. "Are you okay, Dean?"

He was suddenly embarrassed. Why had he done that? This was supposed to be pretend.

"Yeah, he was just…" His sentenced faltered. "...lame." He finished lamely.

Cas just chuckled. "Do you want to walk around? We could probably get a better view."

Dean nodded and got up, leaving a sum of money to pay for the drinks. They found themselves next to the dance floor, standing quite close together.

"So, um." Dean started. "I don't see anything-"

He was suddenly shoved by a possibly-drunk-or-just-really-clumsy dancer and fell against Castiel, knocking them both over. He landed on top of him, face smacking against Cas' chest.

"Ow." He looked up, meeting Cas' blue eyes ridden with amusement and slight embarrassment. He pushed himself up quickly and stepped a half step backwards, extending his hand to help Cas up. "Um, sorry-"

"It's fine, Dean." Cas assured.

"Guess I really fell for you, huh?" Dean joked, trying to get rid of the tension. Cas laughed, taking Dean's hand.

Suddenly, this felt like much more than just a act. It didn't feel like just a case.

Maybe he _had_ really fallen for the angel.

"Dean." Cas said suddenly, voice firm and back into focus.

Dean turned to where Cas' eyes were pointing, which was towards a very drunk girl walking away and laughing with the same man Castiel had gotten hit on by. The man turned, eyeing the room to make sure he wasn't being followed, then disappeared with the girl.

"Go." Dean encouraged, pushing past bodies to get to the doorway. He started to run once he turned the corner, Cas on his tail. The man had seen him and started to run, dragging the girl with him.

Dean hadn't drawn his gun, worried that he might scare the girl or accidently shoot her. Cas stopped him suddenly, not warning him when he touched his fingers to Dean's forehead and they were in front of the vampire, who had let go of the girl, startled.

"Get out of here." Dean told the girl. She didn't hesitant to run.

The vampire bared his fangs. "Hunters. I knew it. Didn't know you two were so smitten."

Dean took out his knife. "Where's your nest?"

The vamp laughed. "Maybe I have one, maybe I don't."

"You don't." Cas said, stepping forward. "You're a rogue."

The vamp's smile faltered a bit. "Someone's smart."

Cas was on him so quickly even Dean almost missed it. He pressed his hand against the vampire's head and his eyes burned out, his body dropping to the floor.

Dean lowered his knife hand and concealed it back into his pant leg. "Well, I guess you had that covered."

Cas shrugged, throwing the vamp over his shoulder like nothing. "He was just a rogue."

They dispose of the body together and then stood in the doorway of the room where the party was held. They decided to stay just in case anything else popped up. (Definitely not because neither of them want the night to end...totally.) Dean looked up, spying a small little green plant hanging above them.

"Would you look at that?'

Cas looked up at the plant and blushed. Of course this was one of the few human traditions he knew.

The two men looked down and stared at each other for 5 minutes straight. Dean was contemplating whether or not he should go for it, and Castiel's mind was blank and was wondering if Dean would do anything.

"You know what," Dean said, staring into Cas' blue eyes. "Fuck it."

He smashed his lips against Castiel's, whose eyes widened in surprise. Dean pulled Cas in by his hips, and Cas pressed his hands against the hunter's chest. They finally broke apart, Dean looking into Cas' eyes for signs that he wanted this or not.

He got his answer when Cas kissed him again, just as passionately as the first. Dean smiled against the kiss.

They finally broke apart again, Cas stepping back sheepishly.

"Well," Dean said, pulling Cas in closer to his side. "This is the best Christmas present ever."

Castiel laughed. "I'm _your_ present?"

Dean nodded with that goofy signature Dean smile.

"Merry Christmas, Dean Winchester."

Dean kissed Cas again, quickly this time. "Merry Christmas Castiel."

 **That's it! Again, Merry Christmas! (if you don't celebrate, happy whatever you do celebrate! If you don't celebrate anything, well...happy regular week.) Hope you enjoyed this ultra-cliche, little fluff fic I just made. See you next year! (Cue awkward laughs) 'Kay I'm gonna go now…**

 **-river**


End file.
